secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Edit Window
Oz, what's the problem? Geez. Stop being a wiktator please--it's getting REALLY annoying. The images are laid out like I have them FOR A REASON. To elaborate (since you don't seem to be able to understand why), I have the images grouped in order of the edit window's functions: Focus, Move, Edit, Create, Land. Your ordering is inaccurate and your reason for changing this layout is insufficient. Please don't change it! -Eep 23:17, 8 Jun 2006 (EDT) :Disagree, request denied. Oz Spade 16:29, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::Why? STOP BEING A WIKTATOR!!!!!!! Jesus fucking Christ, Oz. Your way makes NO sense and I think you're just fucking up the layout to be a dick. -Eep 21:57, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) Sectionizing Need to continue sectionizing. Sections create anchor links which can be great for referencing the page data. An example would be Flatten Flatten -Baba 16:47, 20 Jun 2006 (EDT) Images Eep, Some of the images are getting out of place because the thumbs are all floating on the right side. I think the Content window is too long for the section as well as looking like a blank panel. Maybe add a test object/texture/script into the contents? Also, it might be a good idea to cut off a sizable chunk of the blank panel. There are no options to miss at the bottom. -Baba 15:17, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT) :Well, until more info is added for the various tabs, that's why I put the first 3 tab images together horizontally to prevent them from screwing up the right side even more than it already is. As more info is added, more vertical space will be available to move the images on the right side. The other alternative is to use tables to explicitly force sections and images to line up. -Eep 15:57, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT) Oz has added the tag to each section which has an image. This forces the section to make space for images. Works quite well. -Baba 02:48, 23 Jun 2006 (EDT) Should this page be a gateway article? As the data is filled in here, it's becoming quite full of images and formatting for the article is more dificult. Each heading on their own could probably function as an article if given the space. Subpages Edit Window/Edit are an option, but not enabled by default. It's probably easier to just make a page with a link back at the top. -Baba 08:14, 22 Jun 2006 (EDT) :Instead of re-explaining every option, just link to the appropriate page that DOES explain it. Why create unnecessary work for yourself? -Eep 16:07, 22 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::Sorry, I'm unclear on what you mean here -Baba 02:46, 23 Jun 2006 (EDT) :::I mean to just put a link to the page that explains something, like what a notecard is instead of unnecessarily rewriting the definition. After talking to Eggy during my suspension , I think templates would work well here (on the wiki): a template for a basic dictionary term like "notecard" could be created and inserted on the notecard page and anywhere else that the author feels the need to include--without having to rewrite the basic definition (and, hence, duplicating content out of context, incorrectly, not fully, etc). A template would allow for ONE source to have the info so that, if changed, appears on all pages automatically that link to that template. :::I would prefer a more modular design but, it seems, Eggy and Oz prefer long-winded articles with lots of redundant info found elsewhere in the wiki. I feel templates are a comprimise to allow for specific pages devoted to a SINGLE subject and more general pages that read like a story or whatever. :::-Eep 02:57, 25 Jun 2006 (EDT)